


Duty

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Luna has been oracle all her life, from the instance she was born and a golden light surrounded her body—or at least that’s what everyone says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avoiding the ending cuz the battles are annoying.
> 
> Wrote this cuz I love the idea of Gen revealing her identity to Luna and been itching to write something like this for a while now.

Luna has been oracle all her life, from the instance she was born and a golden light surrounded her body—or at least that’s what everyone says. She shivers at the thought of that, because why on earth would Bahamut give a baby that kind of power.

If there’s one thing she does not want to be. It’s an oracle. She never wanted it, and though she has Bahamut’s trident he has never deigned to tell her why or listen to her pleas for an audience.

So, one morning, after another long lesson about her duties she throws the trident into the sea.

She’s seventeen alright?

Luna is seventeen years old the entire world focusing on the Oracle who can heal with a simple touch, who may eventually wed Prince Noctis if the war keeps going. She doesn’t want that, she wants Gentiana with her small secret smiles only meant for Luna.

Gentiana who doesn’t rebuke Luna when Luna dares say she’ll throw the trident into the sea and leave.

Gentiana who appears right in front of Luna and tutts, brushing hair away from Luna’s face and crouching so they’re face to face, “I do not imagine Bahamut will be pleased that you threw his trident into the sea. Though perhaps I should have taken your threats more seriously when you said so in the past.”

There’s nothing to say because it’s already done, and even though Luna has many powers she does not think she can summon it back from the depths of the ocean.

Gentiana sighs and rubs away Luna’s tears (when had she started crying?). “You are so young, much younger than the last oracles Bahamut has picked. You don’t see all the things the Six do, nor do you see everything after, but you see what is and isn’t fair to you.”

Luna glances at her, and brushes at her eyes when tears start spilling again, “So, your saying I should follow the Six’s path?”

Gentiana grin is sharp, cold, almost unfamiliar. “If I have learned anything it is that the Six do not see everything or that they have known everything.” Her hand is chilly against Luna’s cheek before it warms again. “What I _do_ mean is that your path is all your own oracl—Lunafreya. You place the emphasis on your life. And, I, I will simply follow.”

Luna blinks, eyes widening, “You...but you watch over the oracle, and if I stopped being the oracle.”

A shrug, the most informal gesture Gentiana has ever shown Luna, “You are my Oracle, even when you part ways with Bahamut. The old man will find another oracle. But my role is to follow you...if you’ll have me.”

Luna flushes bright red and ducks her head, blonde bangs falling into her view. “I would like that very much, Gentiana, but I do not know if it’ll be an easy path. I am running from everyone and everything. At the very least the King if not Noctis will look for me.”

Gentiana holds out a hand.

Luna looks up at her face before carefully taking it.

They stand up, Gentiana with fluid movement like water, and Luna almost stumbling after her her white skirt fluttering in the breeze.

“I am sure Prince Noctis would much rather you happy then married to him. If what I have heard Bahamut rumble about is true.” There is that little smile again, as if the whole world is an amusing toy and all is seen in Gentiana’s gaze.

“Then-Then...Let’s go.” Luna says in a rush, heart heaving in her chest. She doesn’t know what will happen, she’s absolutely terrified that they’ll get caught the instant she returns to her room, but she wants this more than anything. To be with Gentiana and run from being an Oracle.

Gentiana nods and waves towards the path leading back to the city and Luna’s home. “Let us move quickly and quietly. I shall take care of our notice.”

Luna nods, and leads the way.

To her new future.

Gentiana right behind her.

 

 

A year later the war ends while Luna is inside a small cafe in the Crown City, rumor has it that the old king activated the crystal and ascended.

Luna feels guilty for a moment, the paper a reminder that she still has her powers, and has not had them taken away.

That Gentiana just looks amused when Luna brings it up and holds up her tea cup—her hair glittering from black to blue to black again, “Bahamut did not see this, and had to make amends. I admit I like this much better. You survive after all.”

Shocking, or maybe not. Luna feels numb, the realization that Bahamut the one who gave her all these powers would willingly cast her aside like a pawn. The one that every single citizen on the planet names with awe. Then there’s the anger the thought that one of the Six would have the audacity to treat her life like a disposable bag. She can only hope that the trident stays lost forever, she thinks with vindication.

Gentiana laughs is chilling, “Do not worry, he will not find it, and he has learned not to meddle with the affairs of my oracle.” She takes Luna’s hand. “You will be safe, even if you break ties with me, you will be safe Lunafreya.” Her eyes never waver from Luna’s and she leans close.

Luna gulps and nods, “I-I know, this past year...”

Daemons each one felled by ice spears and the world changing around them; ice and snow accumulating and blue spirits shimmering around them.

Light magic that is Luna’s alone bolstered by Gentiana’s hand on her shoulder.

A lightly tinted blue face pressing against Luna’s face and whispering _I shall protect you oracle_.

The nights where Gentiana would curl around Luna near the fire even though Gentiana hated the heat.

Luna can’t say that she’ll always be there, she’s only eighteen, but she moves forward and kisses Gentiana her tears freezing against their skin.

Gentiana kisses back softly, hand cupping Luna’s cheek.

“I love you.” Luna whispers and opens her eyes.

Shiva smiles and kisses her again. “I know my love. And I would destroy the world for you.”

Luna laughs and doesn’t think Gentiana is lying.

The paper with the newly appointed King Noctis and his three lovers falls to the ground. Luna needs to remember to send them a gift, but for now she’ll focus on _her_ lover.

After all she fought Bahamut for her.


End file.
